Gloria Kerr
Gloria Cynthia Kerr is a political consultant and campaign manager for wizards based out of the U.K. While she mostly lives on the road, she does maintain an apartment in Glasgow, Scotland, where she occassionally visits her son Kyroh Scabior. 'The Basics' : Name: Gloria C. Kerr Age: 34 DOB: 15 March 2042 Schooling: Beauxbatons Academy, 2053-2060 Heritage: Halfblood Wand: TBD Patronus: TBD Boggart: The death of her son, Kyroh Hometown: near Soissons, Picardy, France Languages: 'Fluent in English, French; some German, some Latin 'Family ''' : '''Father: Branan Kerr (Muggle) Mother: Lis Kerr (nee L’eglise) Siblings: Odette and Odin (2046); Gregory (2050). Children: Kyroh Scabior, 6 Ex-Husband: Dash Scabior, 35 Present Relationship Status: .......... 'Appearance' : Hair color: Dark brown, almost black; occasionally looks auburn Eye color: Blue Height: 5’8’’ without heels Weight: ….. Defining physical features: Tall, thin, simply styled, but always looking neat, Gloria can blend into a crowd, any crowd, so long as she remains silent. She’s beautiful, but in a cold, statuesque way, and absorbs both compliments and negative energy like a black hole. She often wears black with splashes of silver and bright blue, as she feels they complement her personality, but is unaware of just how well her wardrobe really works just for her. 'Personality' : As one might be able to glean from her appearance, Gloria is not the warmest of people. She prefers her coffee black and her mornings bitter; she revels in rainy days and enjoys crushing others’ dreams; and listening to her speak is like being locked in a room with a faucet steadily dripping sarcasm. She’s not completely without a soul, however, as she does have a son she adores and a man she cares about deeply. It takes a while for one to warm up to Gloria Kerr and even longer for her to reciprocate the warmth, but once she does, Gloria’s passionate side can burn like a wildfire... even after the passion is long gone. 'Background' : Half Scottish and half French, Gloria Kerr certainly takes after the more French side of the family. She was raised by her French mother when her father abandoned the family on the night of the Kerr’s 10th wedding anniversary and the birthday of the 4th Kerr child. Lis, a distant relative of Fleur Delacour, moved the family back to her hometown in Northern France and Gloria, the oldest, had to take on a motherly role at a young age. She quickly grew to despise the domestic side of life, believing that she was far too ambitious and supremely intelligent to be changing wet nappies and warming milk bottles. : When she received her letter for Beauxbatons at 11, Gloria knew that her escape had come, and she packed her bags, saw her family off, and never looked back. She spent the summers in friends’ homes and working as a Muggle waitress, biding her time and waiting for another opportunity to float her way. One day, it did. : One day, just after graduation from Beauxbatons, she saw the man who reminded her of her father, the man who had abandoned her family when she was only 8 years old. The man was laughing and riding in a convertible with some woman who was most definitely not her mother. Gloria followed him to Paris, thinking up a way to confront him and get some answers for her horrible childhood and the issues that came with such abandonment, but found she lacked the right words. So she followed him again, only this time to Scotland. : Once in the U.K., Gloria lost sight of her father for a long, long time. She enrolled herself in courses at the Wizarding University, seeking a degree in communications, but accepted a job at the British Ministry of Magic before she completed her degree. She was initially accepted into the Hit Wizard training but lost interest in the program as she gained interest in her fellow trainees. Not liking the heavy work load and moral ambiguities, Gloria transferred to the Minister of Magic's Office. By working as a secretary in the Minister’s Office, Gloria was able to keep her eye on the prize – power, stability, and the financial security she never had as a child – while also being able to start over new, somewhat, with a new man in her life. : Dash Scabior was not the person Gloria was looking for when she moved to Scotland but he was the one who found her. It took her a long time to return his affections, but once she did, she was able to easily lose herself in his enveloping personality and many, many talents. Before she knew it, Gloria found herself married and with a baby, two things she had NEVER wanted. The divorce was swift and painless, for Gloria anyway, although it did leave her scarred and seeking another form of escape. : Escape this time meant a job that kept her on the road, managing a political campaign or two, and on the road she stayed, beating a trail that kept her focused and too busy to dwell on the men who had changed her life. When she is home in her sparse Glasgow apartment, Gloria does occasionally spend quality time with her son. She loves him more than anyone else in this world right now, but she is still – even six years later – adjusting to the role of ‘mom,’ a role she’d never hoped to play again. Category:Half-Blood Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Minister of Magic's Office Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Hit Wizards and Hit Witches Category:Beauxbatons Category:Class of 2060 Category:Characters